lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
DHARMA logos/Theories
*The Dharma logo seems to be a map of station locations. Notice the notches in the 8 sections of the octagon logo - assume that the innermost section represents 1, the middle represents 2, and the outer represents 4 (like binary.) Now replace each notch with a 1 and you get binary numbers like 010, 011, 100, etc. (see DHARMA_Logos but I'm switching the 1's and 0's) Each side of the octagon now has a number associated with it and these numbers match with the known locations of stations from the blast door map and their numbers from the stations page. In the logo North isn't up, it has to be on the right for it to work. HOWEVER - this theory also would mean there are 8 stations, not 6. **Station 0 - Northeast - The Hydra **Station 1 - North - The Tempest **Station 2 - West - The Arrow **Station 3 - South - The Swan **Station 4 - Southwest - The Flame **Station 5 - East - The Pearl (however this is thought to be the ?, not East... but the blast door map has it in the East) **Station 6 - Southeast - The Orchid **Station 7 - Northwest - The Staff Bagua Theory When overlaying both a bagua image, and the map seen in Lockdown by arranging the Flame station, with the Fire labeled section of the bagua symbol, many other themes set the same. For instance The Staff Station , is labeled "Mother", the area of the "Swan" is labeled "Family/Past", and also other sections like "Spirtiuality",which lay other the pearl stations area, may be linked to when Locke saw the message on Eko's stick or may be linked to the Temple, and other sections like creativity, career, children and future may line up with The Others' Barracks. And finally the Yin-yang sign lines up with the ?, suggesting that the ? may be a place of a mixture of energies, possibly "The Line" in the jungle. As well as all this the bagua map includes compass bearings (North South East and West) and possibly the area which holds the 3 broken lines (☷) may be the way to exit the island, in the same context the station with the white belt on its logo, which strangely looks like a "No entry sign", may mean that that directions isn't the way off the island, this has 3 solid lines on the Bagua map (☰). Notice as well how the west and east directions are inverted much like on The Maxwell Groups, logo. Also in many of the Wizard of Oz books, the East and West positions are inverted, we know that this book is a popular theme in the show, and might of offered inspiration to the writers. New Way of thinking The logos may not be for the stations themselves, but rather for the branches of the DHARMA Initiative that each station represents. What I mean by this is, the Swan logo may represent electromagnetic research in general, the Hydra would be biological research, etc. I thought of this when Charlotte found the polar bear with the Hydra logo in Tunasia. There would be no reason for the polar bear to be labeled as from the Hydra station, but it could have been left over from a past DHARMA biological engineering experiment which failed. The DI was already doing research in the 'real world' apart from the island (Sri Lanka), so it stands to reason that there would be mirror facilities for each branch of their research in other areas. This is likely to be wrong, we know the island moves, and therefor it is more likely that the polar bear was there due to the fact it died before the island moved. Just like Charlotte was left in ancient times when Miles, Faraday, Juliet, Jin and Sawyer moved into 1974. It could also of been left for a yet unknown reason when the island moved. Bagua / Dharmacakra Theory The DI logos are a combination of these two concepts. The logos are designed after the Taoist Bagua system. In this system there are 2 ways of oragnizing the "trigrams". The classic DI logos follow the way called King Wen "Later Heaven". The new DI logo follows the way called Pre-King Wen "Earlier Heaven". The difference between each design is a clockwise rotation of 90 degrees. Ben moved the Frozen Donkey Wheel 90 degrees clockwise. In making this change it changes the meanings and functions of all the positions of the trigrams. In Bhuddism Dharmacakra is a wheel that represents the holding together of the 8 paths to enlightenment. Each time it is spun it represents an important revelation of enlightenment. I think that if the wheel gets spun enough times it signifies the end of this world. I think this would be the fulfillment of the Valenzetti Equation. * The 3 digit binary number "101" is pointed to by the arrow at the octagon's top. This "101" top of the octagon is also the eighth of the octagon that is in the direction to escape or find the island when the octagon is used as a symbol to indicate North. Per mapping convention, the longest continuous line pointing away from the center designates North. North, both binary "000" and base-10 "000," (3 digits because bearings are stated that way) would be the eighth of the octagon at 1:30 (o'clock), and to it's immediate left at the top of the octagon is the eighth section containing the binary "101" and also containing both island escape bearings of 305 and 325 degrees, with the arrow pointing at the exact midpoint of both. Whether the escape bearing varies, or whether magnetic North varies is unknown, but in all cases, "101" is the direction sector of both escape and return.